Worms
by Lilly-Jackson
Summary: Lilly threw a worm at Oliver...


**Worms**

_"Ding-Dong''_

"Coming! I'll be right there!"Mrs. Truscott yelled.

Mrs. Truscott then opened the door to see Oliver standing on the porch with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Oliver! What a pleasent surprise!"Mrs. Truscott said Happily.

"Hey Mrs. T, Is Lilly Home?"Oliver asked her.

"Yes she is. She is in the Back."Mrs. Truscott said while moving out of the way so he could come in.

"Okay Thanks."Oliver said then walked in the house.

Oliver walked through the house then out the Back-Door.

"Hey Lilly!" Oliver said as he walked into the yard.

"Hey Oliver,"Lilly said then pulled up a root that was in Mrs. Truscotts Garden.

"What are you doing?"Oliver asked Lilly then plopped down beside her.

"I am pulling weeds out of my Mothers Garden."Lilly told him with a smile.

Oliver gave her a confused look then asked, "What did you do?"

Lilly just chuckled then said,"If I pull all the weeds out of her garden she said she would give me some money."

"How much money?" Oliver asked Curiously.

Lilly smiled and said,"She said She would give me fifteen dollars."

"That is my allowance! That is SO not cool!"Oliver said.

"Well you know if you helped me I might give you some of it."Lilly said then pulled out another weed.

"But I have a good shirt on..."Oliver trailed off.

"Then take it off." Lilly said plainly.

"I am not taking my shirt off infront of you."Oliver told her.

"Well then No Money for you."Lilly said then pulled out another weed and a bunch of dirt came up with it.

"Fine,"Oliver whined then said,"But No Looking at my Super Sexy Hot Body!"

"You do not have a 'super sexy hot body'."Lilly told him," You're a skinny white dude."

"Nuh-Uh, I am not just a skinny white dude.I am a Skiny White Dude WITH A Super Sexy Hot Body!"Oliver argued then took his shirt off.

_"Hmmm Oliver wasn't lieing.He does have a Super Sexy Hot Body...Wait a second!This is OLIVER! Oliver does not have a super Sexy Hot Body! But he does...STOP THAT!!!!"_Lilly was yanked out of her thoghts when she hear Oliver yell,

"OH MY GOD!".

"What?"Lilly asked while tearing her eyes away from Oliver long enought to see him pointing at a worm.

"Look at the worm!"Oliver screeched.

"What about it?"Lilly asked.

"I don't like worms."Oliver told her.

"You mean you are afraid of worms?"Lilly asked with a smile stretched across her face.

"I am not afriad of Worms! I just strongly dislike them."Oliver told her.

"So you are afraid of his little worm?"Lilly asked as she picked the squiggiling worm up.

"No." Oliver said then gulped,"Why would I be afraid of a little slimy worm?"

"I don't know... Maybe because someone might... put it in you're hair,"Lilly said with a smile.

"If you do that I'll..."Oliver said angrilly.

"If I do what?"Lilly asked innocently.

"If you do what I know you are thinking of doing."Oliver told her.

"What'll you do?"Lilly asked him sweetly.

"I'll surprise you..."Oliver told her.

"But I like surprises."Lilly said with a smile.

"Lilly... Stop it! If you put a worm in my hair you will HIGHLY regret it!"Oliver exclaimed.

"No..."Lilly said with a smile then threw the worm at Oliver and stood up quickly.

"LILLY MAY TRUSCOTT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"Oliver yelled as he flicked the worm off of his Hand.

"You got to catch me first!"Lilly yelled as she got a head-start.

Olivers Legs were much longer, so he ran much faster, making it much easier to catch Lilly.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and said,"I told you not to do that."

"No you didn't."Lilly said with a small smile.

"Yes I did! I told you not to throw that worm at me!"Oliver exclaimed.

"Nope.You told me not to put that worm in you're hair.You never said not to through it at you." Lilly said smartly.

Oliver sat down with Lilly now sitting on his lap.

Lilly leaned up against him and said,"Besides it is like, against the law or somwthing to be afraid of worms."

"I am not afraid of worms..."Oliver growled at her.

"Are too,"Lilly said.

"Are Not,"Oliver said.

"Are too,"Lilly said.

"ARE NOT," Oliver said.

"Are too,"Lilly said with a smile.

"ARE NOT!" Oliver yelled.

Lilly smiled and said,"What about my surprise?"

"You want you're surprise huh?"Oliver asked.

"Yeah,"Lilly said with a smile,"I am sure I want my surprise."

"Are you positive?"Oliver asked.

"Just give me my surprise!"Lilly yelled.

"Fine..."Oliver said.

"..."

"Wha-" Lilly started but was interrupted by Oliver's lips crashing on to hers.

"Well that was..."Lilly started after they broke apart.

"Surprising?"Oliver finished for her.

"Yeah..."Lilly said with a smile.

"..."

"Maybe I should throw worms at you more often..."Lilly said with a smirk.

Olive glared at her and said,"You don't have to throw worms at me just to get a kiss,"

"That is good.Wish I would have known that five minutes ago..."Lilly told him.

"Me too."Oliver said and kissed her again.

**Authors Note!!!!!**

**Did you like it???**

**Did you hate it???**

**Should I keep it???**

**Should I delete it???**

**Tell me in a review!!!**


End file.
